<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Touch. by psyleedee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779068">Just A Touch.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee'>psyleedee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Breeding, Cockslut Castiel, Crying Castiel (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Older Dean Winchester, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Size Queen Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Spanking, Twink Castiel (Supernatural), Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), Young Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean—" he whined, rocking his ass back on his fingers, "-fuck, alpha, need you—"</p><p>"What a pretty sight, omega."</p><p> Castiel froze.</p><p>That voice. Could it be...? No, it couldn't. Dean wasn't coming home until a week after. How could he...?</p><p>Gulping with fear, sweat glistening across his body and face, carefully, Castiel turned around, too shocked to even let his fingers fall out from his hole.</p><p>Dark, deep green eyes met his own.</p><p>Dean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Touch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/gifts">xHaruka17x</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(NSFW-ish GIF AHEAD.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hah.</em>
</p><p>The sound of his breath filled the dark, pungent room. The odour of sweat and slick mingled together in the air, drenching the room in a whirlwind of pheromones, and in the midst of it all, lay Castiel, rolled over on his stomach, pushing his ass up in the air behind him, legs digging into the soft, damp mattress under him as he thrusted three wet fingers in and out of his soaked, tight hole.</p><p>Castiel's sucked in a breath, pushing his face into the pillow underneath him, breathing in the scent of pure <em>alpha</em>.</p><p>Of <em>Dean.</em></p><p>Heats were rare for Castiel, given how he'd been using suppressants for more than half of his life, ever since he'd started studying at a beta-dominated university. Although suppressants worked best for the time being, when it came to the long-term effects, they were devastating.</p><p>Castiel had never had a heat this intense before. Writhing, squirming, moaning, screaming, whining, <em>crying</em> in pain and pleasure, as he fucked himself on his fingers and breathed in the scent of Dean's pillow.</p><p>This was wrong.</p><p>Oh, so wrong.</p><p>Dean was good. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to have himself used the way Castiel was using him. Letting Castiel stay at his home, renting out his guest room (for such a meagre rent at that), helping him with his studies, cooking for him, cleaning for him— Dean was a saint. An alpha unlike Castiel had even known. No, Dean wasn't an alpha overruled by his instincts and libido, rather he was composed, gentle, respectful— and now that Castiel thinks about it— big and broad, like he could pin Castiel down to the bed or against a wall for hours.</p><p>Which is what made it worse.</p><p>Dean wasn't at home anymore. He'd had to leave two days ago for a business trip to New York, which meant Castiel had been left to himself. At first, his heat showing up when he was alone seemed almost perfect. He had the house to himself, and Dean would come back a week later, which meant Castiel's heat would have passed by then.</p><p>But Castiel's plan had completely slipped out of hand.</p><p>And now here he was, in Dean's room, which had been locked but Castiel had in a fit of rage broken the door knob, needing some semblance of an alpha scent to calm his nerves and put him out of his misery, but soon enough, once he'd spotted the messily made bed, he hadn't been able to restrain himself, and like an unhinged beast, he'd thrown his slick-soaked underwear to the floor, hopped up on Dean's bed, where Dean's pure alpha musk flooded his senses, and began fucking himself on his fingers, rubbing his ass over Dean's bedsheet, promising himself he'd do the laundry later.</p><p>Normally, Dean's scent had traces of pine, leather, petrol and something unique and untraceable, but right now, with Castiel's body begging to be filled and fucked and <em>bred</em>, Dean's scent was pure bliss. The light at the end of the tunnel. A bottle of water in the midst of a desert. A hand pulling him out of drowning waters.</p><p>Relief coursed through his veins as he felt his orgasm spill on the bedsheet, for the fifth— no, sixth time that hour, and yet, he didn't bother pulling his fingers out, rather, pushed in a fourth finger.</p><p>But it wasn't enough.</p><p><em>Dean would be enough,</em> Castiel mused, <em>no, he would be more than enough.</em></p><p>Dean would be big. Given his physique and his build, he ought to be. He'd be big and large and thick— and every thrust would send a wave of pleasure gushing through Castiel's body.</p><p>Perhaps, in hindsight, Castiel should have glanced at his phone. He should have checked his messages, especially the ones where Dean said he'd be coming home that afternoon, since his clients had to leave for an emergency.</p><p>Perhaps, in hindsight, Castiel should have stayed in his own room, instead of being helpless and giving into his mindless urges. He should have staved his urges, and willed himself to mind his own business, to repay Dean's kindness by staying out of Dean's way.</p><p>Perhaps.</p><p>But Castiel hadn't done any such thing. And he had no plans to either.</p><p>"Dean—" he whined, rocking his ass back on his fingers, "-fuck, alpha, need you—"</p><p>"What a pretty sight, omega."</p><p>Castiel froze.</p><p>That voice. <em>Could it be...?</em> No, it couldn't. Dean wasn't coming home until a week after. How could he...?</p><p>Gulping with fear, sweat glistening across his body and face, carefully, Castiel turned around, too shocked to even let his fingers fall out from his hole.</p><p>Dark, deep green eyes met his own.</p><p>Dean.</p><p>
  <em>No way. This has to be a dream.</em>
</p><p>The sound of polished leather boots clacking against the tiles filled the room as Dean stalked over to the bed. Castiel swallowed thickly, unable to move, overcome with guilt, regret, shame, arousal and anger.</p><p>Tears streamed down his face, one after the other, as he watched Dean, still dressed in a navy-blue suit and tie, with his hair messy and his eyes hungry, move closer to the bed. His broad, large alpha frame hovered over Castiel, who let his hands fall to his side, and squeezed his legs shut at once, head hung down in absolute shame and guilt.</p><p>
  <em>How is he... back so soon?</em>
</p><p>The footsteps stopped. But then, Dean was smiling— no, smirking, and his fingers reach up to loosen his tie. With thick, deft fingers, he popped off the top button of his white undershirt, and at last, his hand fell to his belt.</p><p>Something glimmered within his eyes.</p><p>Something dark. Something hungry and greedy. Something <em>terrifying</em>.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing, Castiel?"</p><p>The stern, demanding tone of Dean's voice only had Castiel slicking faster, and he pressed his palms into his face to suppress a sob.</p><p>"M'sorry," he mumbled, feeling his heated skin burn even hotter with shame and regret, "-I just— I couldn't stand it— it hurt too much— I needed something, someone— an <em>alpha</em>—"</p><p>"After everything I've done for you," Dean started, and distantly, Castiel could hear the clinking of a belt, "-this is how you repay me."</p><p>"M'sorry, Dean, please, don't hurt me, I'll leave if you want me to, I know you think I'm disgusting, and that I'm—"</p><p>"Is it really that bad?"</p><p>Soft, warm fingers touched Castiel's chin, urging him to look up, and so he did, albeit confused by Dean's sudden, gentle tone, only to find his face inches from Dean's, whose expressions were virtually unreadable to Castiel, even in his current state of mind. Although hesitance rose up at the back of his mind, with the tender, kind look in Dean's eyes, Castiel found himself helpless before Dean.</p><p>He nodded his head as tears— fat and round spilled down his soft, young face, "-it hurts so much, alpha."</p><p>The next moment, Dean's firm, broad warm arms were sliding around Cas's tiny frame, pulling him closer into a bubble of comfort and relief, and Castiel let himself sob into Dean's shoulder.</p><p>"It's alright baby, I'm right here, I'm gonna' help you, okay?" The gentle tone, paired with Dean's gruff, deep voice sparked another wave of arousal within Castiel's gut, and he ground his hips over Dean's bedsheet, trying to get some semblance of friction against his hole, when—</p><p>A sharp, stinging slap landed over his ass cheek, and Castiel let out a loud, agonised scream. His eyes went wide, and tears poured down his face.</p><p>"But first," Dean started, and Castiel fisted the front of Dean's shirt, tiny, soundless sobs wracking his petite frame, "-don't you think you should be punished, Castiel? After all, look at what you've done. You've stunk up my room with your stench, rubbed your sweet, leaking ass all over my bed, and then, since your filthy omega hole couldn't get enough, you fucked yourself on your fingers on <em>my</em> bed. That's not a nice thing to do, is it, Cas?"</p><p>"No, no, it's not. I'm sorry, Dean, please— it hurts so much—"</p><p>"We're gonna' make all of that pain go away, okay baby? But first, I'm gonna' have to punish you. Dirty little omegas need to be punished, don't they?"</p><p>"Dean—" Castiel sobbed, his face flushed with heat, as he heard the sound of a zipper sliding open, followed by the sound of trousers rustling. Scared, yet somehow aroused, Castiel pulled away, putting a good distance between Dean and himself, but his actions were in vain, because the moment he'd pulled away, a hand gripped him by the back of his head, and shoved him down over Dean's crotch.</p><p>"Suck, omega, and no touching yourself, or I'll zip my pants up and walk right out of here. S'that clear?"</p><p>Castiel couldn't help but whine at the words rolling off Dean's tongue.</p><p>Slick gushed through his hole, and he lifted his ass up in the air, settling himself between Dean's legs on the bed, as he eyed Dean's bulging erection. The fabric strained around it, and Castiel traced a hesitant, testing finger down the bulge. Above him, Dean let out a stuttered moan. His hands, warm and big, wrapped around the back of Castiel's head almost tenderly, but contradicting their actions when they shoved Castiel's face over Dean's crotch.</p><p>"You feel that? That's your fault. Make it right."</p><p>Castiel's face remained pressed against Dean's bulge, but somehow, Castiel wasn't simply aroused, he was amazed.</p><p>Dean was <em>hung</em>.</p><p>He was bigger than Castiel had ever seen, larger, thicker than Castiel could have ever imagined, and every nerve in Castiel's body throbbed, imagining the feel of the cock inside his tiny, virgin hole. A knock on the side of his house drew him out of his stupor, and he stared up at Dean with his big, round blue pleading eyes.</p><p>"Get to work," Dean ordered, and who was Castiel to deny such a request?</p><p>Carefully, Castiel pulled Dean's boxers down, until they stuck around his thighs, and with every passing second, Castiel felt his eyes and his arousal grow bigger. Up close, Dean wasn't simply big, he was gorgeous. The tip was a soft, faint red— leaking with streaks of pre-come dripping down the length, which stood tall and wide, the flesh heated and twitching. Castiel tried to wrap his palm around it— <em>tried</em> being the keyword, since his fingers could barely reach each other around Dean's cock.</p><p>"What? Have you never seen a cock before?" Dean growled, impatience dripping from his words, and Castiel blinked out of his haze, glancing up at Dean with a flushed expression on his face.</p><p>"Uhm, none except my own." He answered, candidly, earning a wide-eyed stare from Dean.</p><p>"What? You're a virgin?"</p><p>"Well, I've fingered myself before, but erm,yes, I've never—"</p><p>"God, you're— ah, you're cute, c'mon, I don't care. I'm not going to be easy on you just cause you're a virgin."</p><p>Castiel smiled to himself.</p><p>"I don't want you to be," he muttered under his breath, as he dropped his mouth open and pressed his tongue flat over the head of Dean's cock. He licked his tongue around the length, and laved his spit all across the tip, sucking it in with an obscene slurp, even when he felt a trace of pain at the bottom of his jaw. He looked up at Dean, hoping he was alright with his skill, especially since Castiel hadn't had much practice before, but in turn, Dean simply had his head thrown back and his fingers massaging Castiel's scalp. Castiel decided he wouldn't keep thinking of whether he was right or wrong— he would simply do his best, and work his mouth around Dean's cock as he pleased.</p><p>He pulled away to lick stripes of spit up and down Dean's cock, drenching it as much as he could. Castiel stroked the base of Dean's cock with his hands, moving them in sync with his mouth, as he bobbed and sucked, moaned around the length and toyed with the slit, drinking in every last drop of pre-come trickling down Dean's cock.</p><p>"So beautiful for me, omega," Dean groaned above him, and Castiel looked up at him. This time, their eyes met and Castiel felt himself rooted in place, mouth still working Dean's cock to the edge but their gazes fixed upon each other.</p><p>"Young and tiny and cute— what a pretty little omega."</p><p>Castiel felt himself flush at the praise, his cheeks tinting pink, and he looked away blushing, still burning up from his heat, still slicking profusely from his hole, and yet somehow, he'd never felt more at peace than he did now. At last, Dean's hand in his head stopped moving, and he glanced up at Dean in question, a small hum escaping the back of his throat, but Dean in turn, simply pulled his cock out of Castiel's mouth.</p><p>"That's enough, baby, you did good, you did very good. I'm going to take care of you now, alright?" He cooed, and grazed his knuckles affectionately across Castiel's cheekbones.</p><p>Dean was a good alpha. Castiel knew that. He had always known that. Any omega would be more than lucky to have him.</p><p>And here Castiel was, basking in Dean's affection and praises as if they were lovers.</p><p>It felt nice. Easing. Content.</p><p>"Alpha," Castiel purred, his lips in a soft pout as he watched Dean pull away. He was a strange, and yet absolutely arousing sight— dressed in a rumpled blazer, a disheveled undershirt with the buttons popped off, and absolutely no pants at all. Dean's short, spiky hair had been mussed, undoubtedly from when he ran his fingers through his hair, and his chest glistened with sweat and flushed pink with heat.</p><p>"What hurt the most, omega?" Dean asked, his voice as gentle as rain— so reassuring— as he laid Castiel down on the bed and settled between his spread legs. Castiel felt no shame, none whatsoever, as he spread his legs open wide on the bed and put his slick, tight pink hole on display. Dean's eyes darkened at the sight, and he sucked in a deep breath before licking his lips. The scent of alpha arousal filled the air and coursed through Castiel's senses.</p><p>"My nipples and my hole," Castiel answered softly, bringing one hand up to pinch a nipple, while the other reached down to rub a finger over his soaked rim.</p><p>Dean's eyes flashed red.</p><p>Fear rose through Castiel's being, but with the growl escaping Dean's throat, and the way he grabbed Castiel by the hips and hauled him close, it was quickly overtaken by arousal.</p><p>Dean Winchester was going to ruin Castiel. And Castiel was going to love every second of it.</p><p>"You think," the alpha growled, his breath panting hot against Castiel's throat, his canines sharp and hovering over Castiel's neck, right over the frail, smooth flesh, and Castiel felt himself leak in Dean's lap, staining Dean's skin with his slick, "-you think you can just come in here," Dean panted, "-act all cute and submissive, show my your hole, show me your neck, show me your pink, little nipples, and not leave with a mark on your neck? You brat, you <em>needy</em>, little brat, I'm not going to be easy one you."</p><p>This time, Castiel didn't stutter.</p><p>"I don't want you to be."</p><p>"Fuck," Dean snarled, as if fuming fire from his nose as he rolled Castiel over onto his tummy, and pressed his face down into the bed. He grabbed Castiel's hips and raised them up high until Castiel was practically digging his toes into the mattress to keep himself up, and with anticipation and relief coursing through Castiel's veins— because finally, his alpha was going to take care of him— he waited for the first touch.</p><p>It was ethereal. Dean's finger, thick and long, fidgeted with Castiel's leaking, quivering hole. Castiel felt the finger trying to pry him open, rubbing around the rim in soothing circles, before the tip popped in. The first brush of Dean's fingernail against his sensitive flesh sent a jolt of thunder coursing through Castiel's veins, and he moaned into the pillow under him, rocking his hips back so Dean's finger would push in deeper.</p><p>"God, such a slut for my finger, aren't you? I wish you could see what I'm seeing right now. It's gorgeous, Cas, gorgeous. If you'd'a told me you had such a pretty little hole before, and that it swallowed up my finger so <em>prettily</em>, I would've banged you right then and there, fucked you and filled you up good."</p><p>"Alpha—"</p><p>"I got you, baby, go on, fuck yourself on my finger."</p><p>Castiel let out a petulant whine, before fisting the bedsheets and rocking his hips back on Dean's finger. Soon enough, one finger was replaced with two and the stretch inside Castiel's ass grew larger. His rim burned from having been pulled open for so long, but he had no intentions of stopping, not even when Dean let out a string of curse words and added a third finger.</p><p>"Gosh, my pretty little omega, so greedy and selfish. You want to come, don't you? You've got such a cute cock, it'd be a shame if I couldn't see you come," Dean whispered into the silence, and without any preamble, wrapped his other hand around Castiel's tiny omega cock, stroking it and jerking Castiel to completion. With the three fingers fucking his ass and one jerking his cock off, it was inevitable for Castiel to spill out his orgasm.</p><p>"Alpha—" he cried out, as he came in thin, white splurts on the bed underneath him. Dean's bed.</p><p>"Good boy," Dean smiled, and dropped a trail of soft, lingering kisses between Castiel's shoulder blades.</p><p>The itch usually accompanied with his heats had finally subdued, all thanks to Dean's insistent finger-fucking and Castiel's orgasm, and yet, his body wanted more, no— <em>needed</em> more.</p><p>After all, he was in heat.</p><p>He was practically <em>begging</em> to be bred. His body needed to be filled with seed— an alpha's seed— over and over again until he was sure he was with pup, his body needed to be fucked so thoroughly that the next time he woke up his womb would be swollen with a pup.</p><p>That's what his body needed.</p><p>"Dean, I need you to breed me."</p><p>Behind him, Dean, who had been kissing his back and soothing him with praises, froze.</p><p>"I don't have a condom."</p><p>"I don't care."</p><p>"Cas, what about—"</p><p>"If I pup, I pup. I don't care. I need your seed in me."</p><p>Dean gulped, "fuck."</p><p>"Yes, please."</p><p>In the blink of an eye, Dean turned Castiel over onto his back, and grabbed him by his hips. He pulled Castiel flush against his body, until Dean's cock rubbed against the flesh of Castiel's ass, and Castiel gasped, pressing the back of his palm into his mouth to stifle a moan as he felt Dean heave his hips up and split them open, until the tip of his fat cock was nudging right against Castiel's sensitive hole.</p><p><em>"Ngh—"</em> Castiel whimpered, and stared up at Dean through hazy, blue eyes, watching as Dean's years of self-control fell through, brick by brick, and at last, he plunged the tip of his cock into Castiel's greedy, quivering soaked hole, watching as the pink flesh dilated around his cock, mesmerised by the way Castiel's hole twitched and tightened— as if it had a mind of its own. Dean held onto Castiel's hipbones, as he bottomed out in one, smooth thrust. He felt a gush of slick drench his cock, and he watched, awed, as slick slipped through the narrow gaps between his cock and Castiel's hole, trickling down the omega's thighs.</p><p>"Need you to fuck me till I can't walk straight. Fill me up with your pups alpha, mark me up, breed me, use me, <em>please</em>— do something— I can't take it anymore—" Castiel moaned into the back of his palm, and his persistence only encouraged Dean, who began moving his hips with a slow, testing pace, leaning down to wrap his arms around Castiel's petite body, and hold the omega close to his chest. He felt Castiel's breath over his neck in soft, warm puffs, and Dean himself dove down to press his nose into Castiel's scent gland.</p><p>Castiel's legs wrapped around Dean's waist, and their bodies— now connected— rocked against each other in an easy, relatively faster pace than before, while Castiel continued to moan into Dean's shoulder.</p><p>"Fuck, you're so fucking tight, Cas—" Dean mumbled after a long silence, and Castiel in turn, squeezed his hands around Dean's shoulder with a whimper, "-I'm gunna' breed you up so good, every one's gonna' know just who you belong to."</p><p>"Please, faster, alpha, harder— I won't break—" Castiel pleaded, and Dean paced up his thrusts, at last, feeling the familiar swell of his knot popping at the base of his cock. His eyes fell shut and his mind flashed white— pure instincts guided him, and every instinct inside him begged him to breed, mate, to copulate, to protect and to satisfy his omega.</p><p>Drenched in the heady scent of Castiel's heat, Dean found it hard to will himself to stop. At this point, where his hips were nothing short of pistoning into Cas's tight, slick hole, even if Castiel were to claw at him and push him away, slap him or beat him or kick him, he wouldn't be able to stop. It scared him, but with the way his omega continued to writhe in pleasure under him, he decided to ignore his intrusive thoughts, and focus on the beautiful, adorable little thing under him.</p><p>He sucked bright, red marks into Castiel's neck, never breaking skin, but enough to ward off anybody else who'd try to compete for his omega's attention, enough to brand the omega as his own, and in turn, every small noise, every whimper, every moan Castiel spilled, significant of how much his alpha pleased him was enough reassurance for Dean.</p><p>"Fuck, Cas, my knot—"</p><p>"Inside— knot me, fucking knot me and come inside me."</p><p>Unable to hold himself back anymore, Dean thrust in one last time, with the strength of a thousand muscles, and felt Castiel twitch under him, his legs trembling as they hovered in the air next to Dean, his hole leaking and his back arching off the bed. Castiel felt his orgasm rip through him, and it burst out in thin streams staining his and Dean's skin, but the euphoria of his orgasm was quickly overshadowed by the feeling of Dean's large, throbbing knot lodging itself inside Castiel's hole.</p><p>"Oh yes—" Castiel moaned, <em>no</em>— shouted out practically, as he pulled Dean down and into a fierce, passionate kiss.</p><p>Dean groaned, and felt himself orgasm at last, stronger than he ever had before, as load after load of semen filled Castiel's ass. For a moment, Dean felt Castiel's hand reach for his, and he broke their kiss, watching as Castiel gripped Dean's hand and pressed it over his lower stomach, near his gut.</p><p>"Feel that?" The omega asked, a lewd, erotic expression on his face, one that was driving Dean insane with arousal and need, despite having orgasmed once already. Dean sucked in a breath, and focused his mind over where Castiel had placed his hand.</p><p>And then he felt it.</p><p>The bulge. The gentle, barely there swell of his womb.</p><p>
  <em>"That's you."</em>
</p><p>Dean almost came again.</p><p>His eyes flashed red, and he nosed against Castiel's mating gland, holding himself back in case he ended up doing something they'd regret. His cock splurted out another load of semen, and Dean felt it surround his own cock inside the tightness of Castiel's ass.</p><p>"No contraceptives, no condoms, no protection, and an omega in heat— hope you're ready to pay kindergarten fees, alpha." Castiel laughed, as he felt Dean lay down on the bed, cautious of his knot inside Castiel, and adjusted himself until they were lying on their sides with Dean's arm draped protectively over Castiel. With his foot, Dean nudged the covers, no matter how stained they were, and spread them over his omega.</p><p>"What if you really do end up conceiving?"</p><p>"What do you mean if I <em>really</em> do? Dean, there are less than 10% chances of me <em>not</em> being with pup."</p><p>"But, but it's mine."</p><p>Castiel grunted but turned his head around as best as he could to stare at Dean, and their eyes finally met. Dean hoped to see at least an ounce of regret in Castiel's eyes, however, all he was met with was affection.</p><p>"I'm glad it's yours."</p><p>"You, erm, you'd be alright with <em>this</em>?" Dean asked, waving a hand between the two of them.</p><p>"I've wanted you for months, Dean. When you showed up today, I was so scared. I thought you'd hate me, that you'd think I was disgusting."</p><p>"I thought it was cute. And sexy. So sexy."</p><p>Castiel laughed, and reached around to stroke a hand down Dean's face.</p><p>"Then I'd be more than alright with <em>this</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, so this is a birthday present to @xHaruka17x who is my literal role model in the bottom!Cas fandom AND the sweetest person I know. I love her and her fics so much, and since I promised you a gift, Haru, here it is. I hope you liked it! And thank you so much for being there for me when I needed it and being such an amazing freaking human being. Love you! Have a great birthday! ♥️🥰💋</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>